


The Butterflies attack

by PekoPeko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soulmates
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: โคกาเนะ คีธ เจอเนื้อคู่ในช่วงเวลาที่เลวร้ายที่สุด





	The Butterflies attack

คีธยังคงจำได้ถึงตอนที่ตัวเองยังไร้เดียงสา เฝ้าถามถึงผู้เป็นมารดาจากบิดาของตน

'คุณแม่ใจดีหรือเปล่า สวยไหม นิสัยเป็นยังไง แล้วพ่อรู้ได้ยังไงว่าแม่คือ'คู่แท้''

คำตอบที่เขาได้รับจนท่องจำได้คือ

'เธอเป็นคนใจดี เข้มแข็ง เธอมีตาที่สวยมาก เหมือนลูกเลยแล้วก็ วินาทีที่สบตา พ่อรู้ทันทีว่าเธอคือคู่แท้เพราะความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับมีผีเสื้อบินวนอยู่ในท้อง กลิ่นของเธอเหมือนกับฤดูใบไม้ผลิทั้ง ๆ ที่เราอยู่ในหน้าฝน...เวลาที่เราเจอคู่ของเราจะรู้สึกแบบนี้เสมอ ปู่กับย่าของลูกก็บอกพ่อแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน'

ถ้าเป็นไปได้ตอนนี้เขาอยากให้พ่อของเขาโกหก  
ถึงพยายามโกหกตัวเองว่าที่เขารู้สึกตอนนี้คืออาการพะอืดพะอม ไม่ใช่การหมุนวนเหมือนผีเสื้อในท้อง

แต่กลิ่นไอของฤดูใบไม้ผลินั้น ต่อให้กลั้นลมหายใจจนขาดอากาศก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้  
.  
.  
.  
ว่าเจ้าชายลูกครึ่งกาลร่าตรงหน้าคือคู่แท้ของเขา


End file.
